


Gogglebox

by ChloboShoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, chobits - Freeform, watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Luna invites people and two ghosts round to watch an anime called Chobits.





	Gogglebox

Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, used to say that Sunday was the best day of the week. At that very moment, he wasn't sure if Sunday was different from any of the other six days of the week as he took a sit down in the corner of the room. Sunday was suppose to be Draco's day off from work, so he could understand why he was biting his lip so hard it could almost bleed. It wouldn't be long before he would open his mouth and express his disdain in public. There was just the four of them in the room; him, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood. The wall was fluorescent pink with colourful creatures bouncing on the walls. The bookshelves were filled with adorable mascots and cuddly toys.

It was Luna Lovegood's flat. She had invited the three of them to come. She claimed that it was essential and life-changing. Harry felt out of place. He looked at Ron, and it was clear that Ron was also feeling the same way.

"Now look here Lovegood," Draco snapped. "I demand to know why you've summoned me here on my day off?"

"Well," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "Luna said she had something important to show us."

"Come on then," Harry said to Luna. "What is it?"

"And why are you dressed like a man?"

"I could ask you the same thing Draco," Luna replied in a soft sweet voice. She brushed off her tuxedo and drew a fake moustache on her face.

"I am a man," Draco said, he looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or spit in anger.

"I want you all to watch this show with me," Luna asked. She presented the three men a film. The cover had a young girl with vacant brown hair, angelic blonde hair and unique robotic ears shaped like a cat. "It's called Chobits."

"Is that all?" Draco said. "You've called us all in so we could watch some stupid cartoon."

"It's not just any cartoon," Luna tried to explain to Draco. "This is Japanese anime. It's groundbreaking, and Chobits is one of the most famous anime to date. It's full of magical humour. We should all watch it. I think we can learn a thing or two from it."

"Sod this!" Draco roared. "I promised Scorpius I would take him to the zoo today. The minister of magic said that this was an urgent meeting."

"Why don't you take Scorpius to the zoo tomorrow?" Luna suggested.

"Because I'm working tomorrow," Draco snarled. "And my son will be in school."

"Why don't you just stay for one episode," Luna requested. "Then you can go."

"Oh alright then," Draco said with a sigh. "But only one episode and after that, I'm getting out of here."

"I'm glad you've decided to stay," Luna said with a smile. "Moaning Myrtle and Crabbe said they might be coming too."

"Moaning Myrtle!" Ron exclaimed. "Out of all the people you picked, you chose them?"

"What's Crabbe got to do with all of this?" Draco spat.

"He said he would only come if you were there," Luna explained.

"Hello!" a high pitched voice echoed into the room. The fast ghost of Moaning Myrtle and bloated spirit of Vincent Crabbe floated into Luna's apartment. Moaning Myrtle giggled and waved at Harry. "Hello there, Harry. It's been lonely in my toilet since you've been gone. I've missed you."

"Good to see you again, Malfoy," Crabbe cried out.

"It's not too hot for you, is it?" Draco hissed.

The whole gang sat down and watched Chobits. Luna had provided everyone with hot drinks and snacks, but only Ron was eating. The show was quite easy to follow. It was about Hideki, who moves from his country life to study at a cram school after being rejected by his college of choice. They find out what a persocom was; fully advanced robots shaped like humans. The ears made the muggles tell the difference between a persocom and a muggle. It was quite easy to follow, but some were enjoying it more than others.

"Bloody hell," was Ron's reaction to the bubbly opening to Chobits. "This is going to be like one of those movies that Hermione took me to see."

"I've seen enough," Crabbe had decided. "Sod this! I'm out."

"Oh, Crabby!" Myrtle cried out. "What about the date you promised me?"

"I ain't promised you nothing."

Crabbe looked at Malfoy. "We'll catch up soon, yeah!"

"If you say so," Draco muttered.

"See ya!"

Crabbe fled. Myrtle quickly followed him.

"That Hideki is a total twat!" Draco announced. "I see where this is going. He's going to shag that robot thingy."

"Chii looks just looks like a human girl," Harry said. "It's scary."

"I hope my father never hears about this," Draco admitted. "He would be mortified if I was sitting here watching some crazy Japanese cartoon as a grown adult."

"Adults watching cartoons is quite normal," Luna explained. "It's only natural; adults do make them. Look at My Little Pony:Friendship is magic, there's a lot of adult men that love that show."

"I bet that would be your kind of thing, Potter!" Draco shouted out, shaking his head. "My little pony..."

"Malfoy...I can imagine you up all night playing on your Gameboy being unable to get past the first gym."

"MY CHARIZARD WAS THE BEST!"

"What's all that got to do with Chobits?" Ron asked curiously.

"None yet," Luna explained. "I bet some muggle will write fan fiction about it at some point."

At this point, Draco attempted to leave the room, but Luna had locked the door and stopped anyone from trying to leave until they finished watching Chobits.


End file.
